Elvis Files
by onesongofglory
Summary: Elvis... gotta love his songs. Newsies... well no need to explain that. What happens when the Newsies live in the 50's and Elvis is everywhere?
1. Default Chapter

"Golly, Lefty. I'm so awfully happy you asked me to go steady with you," a sixteen year old girl said with a smile. Her white teeth lit up her face.  
  
"I'm real glad you're happy, Ruse. Does this mean you'll say yes?" a seventeen year old guy asked hopefully. His light colored hair was slicked back, out of his blue eyes. His dashing good looks made him the heart's desire of Ruse's heart.  
  
The couple was parked at Sunset Park, the popular make-out spot in Centerville. They were sitting in Lefty's baby blue Chevy, with the radio playing "Angel" by Elvis Presley lowly.  
  
Ruse nodded excitedly. Her slightly curled, shoulder length, auburn hair fell into her muddy green eyes. She quickly brushed it back behind her ears. "Of course, silly."  
  
Lefty grinned. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
_Angel, with those angel eyes  
  
Come and take this earth boy_

_Up to paradise_  
  
"You hear about Ruse?" a tall young girl asked.  
  
Another girl shook her head. "No. What about her?"  
  
"She got pinned," was the reply.  
  
"Ruse? Pinned? By who, Fly?"  
  
Firefly, dressed in black capris and a red shirt, grinned. "Lefty." Her big light blue eyes sparkled in the sun as she and Illusion were walking home from the library. Her short brown hair was tied back, with a red scarf, at the nape of her neck.  
  
Illusion, a five foot nine eighteen year old, shook her head. "Not Lefty." Her blazing blue eyes, with a gray ring around the blue, seemed bright blue from the navy blue cardigan she was wearing. Her black skirt matched the black scarf around her neck. Her semi-dark chestnut hair hung just past her shoulder blades.  
  
"Yes. She told me so herself. I never would have guessed she would get pinned," Fly commented.  
  
"Me either. Especially by Lefty. Gee, whiz. I have to tell Mav." Illusion hurried away.  
  
_Angel, may I hold you tight?  
  
Never kissed an angel_

_Let me kiss you tonight_  
  
"Ruse! Hey, Ruse!" Maverick called. She ran to catch up with Ruse, her long copper ponytail swinging as she did.  
  
"What is it, Mav?"  
  
Mav, a little out of breath, held up her hand. Then she put it down on her light blue skirt, that matched her white shirt, leaning over to catch her bireath. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. "Guess what I heard. Spat told me."  
  
"What? What did she tell you?"  
  
"You're never going to believe this. Oh boy, is it juicy."  
  
"What is it already?" Ruse demanded.  
  
"You know Skittery? That tall, brown eyed, brown haired doll?"  
  
Ruse nodded. "What about him?"  
  
Mav grinned, her pearly whites sparkling in the afternoon sun. "He's pining for you."  
  
Ruse's eyes grew wide as saucers and a small gasp escaped from her parted lips. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ruse sighed. "This is not good."  
  
_If I said "I love you"  
  
Would I be speaking out of turn?_

_I'm only human, but I'm willing to learn_  
  
Skittery sighed. He was standing next to Lefty, who was talking about Ruse. With each word said, he grew more disheartened. His red letterman sweater was slung over his shoulder. He was wearing brown pants and a light red shirt. His hair was parted and slicked down, showing off his eyes. "Hey, Lefty?"  
  
Lefty glanced at his friend. "What is it, Skittery? You look down in the dumps. You all right, buddy?" Lefty wore a white shirt and black pants. His hair was in his usual slicked back style. Very stylish among the cool cats in Centerville High School.  
  
Skittery bit his lip. He couldn't tell him the truth. He shook his head, smiling. A fake smile of course. "Nothing. Nevermind. I'm heading to the library. Bye." He walked away, with Lefty and the other boys shrugging.  
  
Skittery left the school and made his way towards Centerville Library. He had to get his mind off of Ruse. She was pinned, so he couldn't go for pining her. He knew that Lefty didn't know that Skittery liked her. But he had a feeling that Ruse knew that Skittery liked her. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't have told Spat. Her and her big mouth,' he thought.  
  
As he neared the library, he saw Ruse. She was standing there, laughing and smiling with Aki and Spat, wearing Lefty's letterman sweater. He took a deep breath, gathered up all his courage, and strode over to them. He put on an award winning smile, one that he was best known for.  
  
Aki nudged Spat, who nudged Ruse. "Here comes Skittery," Aki whispered. She grinned and waved to him.  
  
Ruse's smile left for a fleeting moment, but it came back quickly. She nodded her hello to Skittery. 'Boy, he is a doll,' she thought.  
  
Skittery waved to the girls. "Hello. How are you three?" he asked politely, like every polite boy should.  
  
Spat, her gray eyes still filled with laughter, nodded. "I'm good. And yourself, Skittery?" Her wheat blonde hair was pulled back with a green scarf. Her white shirt and black skirt fit her nicely, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.  
  
Skittery shrugged. "Fine. I guess." He smiled.  
  
Aki glanced sideways at Ruse. She knew that she was thinking and decided to get her away, so Ruse wasn't so uncomfortable. "Well, Skittery, we were just heading over my house for some cookies. Then we were going to work on homework. We'll see you around. Good luck at your basketball game on Friday night."  
  
Aki didn't look sixteen. A little older maybe. Her light brown hair was pulled back into her usual braid, with a black scarf was tied around her neck. She wore a black shirt and a pink skirt. Her black cat-eye glasses were falling down her nose, like always. And even though she wore glasses, her blue-gray eyes were always seen.  
  
Ruse nodded. "Yes, we do have to get going. I'll see you in school or at your game. Goodbye." She was grateful for Aki making up an excuse to leave.  
  
Spat, on the other hand, thought that they were really going to do homework. "I don't want to do homework. I don't feel like it. But I like the whole cookie idea." Her comment earned her a smack on her arm. She glared at Aki, but walked away anyway. "See you around!" she called back to Skittery. The three friends walked away, with Spat rubbing her arm, complaining.  
  
_Angel, make my wish come true  
  
Let me be in heaven here on earth with you  
  
Angel, never kissed an angel_

_Let me kiss one tonight_  
  
Ruse sighed. She was sitting in her room, at her desk, listening to Elvis on the radio. She didn't know what to do. She focused her attention to the song on the radio. She smiled when she realized it was "Angel", the same song that was playing when Lefty asked her to go steady. She hummed along with it, but it only made her situation worse.  
  
She wandered over to her bed. She stood there for a moment, then fell back onto her mattress. She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tightly. Feelings were swimming around in her head. Ruse bit her lip. She knew was beginning to like Skittery. But she was pinned to Lefty.  
  
The phone rang, but she made no move to answer it. When the ringing stopped, she assumed someone answered it. "Ashley! Phone! It sounds like a fellow!" her mom yelled up at her.  
  
Ruse blinked as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ruse? It's Skittery. Can we talk?"  
  
Ruse held back a gasp. "Talk? About what?"  
  
Skittery faltered for words. What was he going to say? "Let's talk about us. I love you, and I think you should dump Lefty for me?" In his dreams. So he decided to say, "School."  
  
"Oh. Homework troubles?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... no. Everything is fine. I was just wondering how school was going for you. I mean, geometry is a brain buster. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Not really. It's pretty easy for me. Are you having troubles with it?"  
  
"Just a little. Do you think that you could help me with geometry sometime? I need to keep up my grade up to stay on the team, and this would be a lot of help," he told her.  
  
Ruse smiled, her heart beating faster at the thought of spending time with Skittery. "Sure. We need you to stay on the team. We want to go to championships this year."  
  
Skittery grinned. He did it. Now he could spend time with Ruse without gossip going around about those two. "Neat. I'll see you around then. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodnight." Ruse hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and let it out. She turned up her radio and sang along with it until she had to go to bed.  
  
_If I said "I love you"  
  
Would I be speaking out of turn?_

_I'm only human, but I'm willing to learn_  
  
Three weeks had passed since Skittery and Ruse started to study geometry together. Skittery had brought his grade up, and his feelings for Ruse had grown stronger. He was still on the team. They were on their way to championships.  
  
Ruse still went to every game. Lefty thought she was there for her, but she was secretly there for Skittery too. Her feelings for Skittery had gotten stronger also. She hated doing this to Lefty, but she had to break up with him. She decided to take him to the local ice cream shop, Frosty's, and break it to him. Gently, of course.  
  
Lefty thought there were going to share a chocolate shake, like always, and talk. He took one look at her face and knew something was up. "Ruse? What is it?"  
  
Ruse avoided his gaze. "Lefty, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"  
  
"Tell me what? What is it?" he interrupted.  
  
"I don't think it's working. I'm sorry," she blurted out. She slid his letterman sweater over to him.  
  
Lefty stared at the table top. "Just promise me one thing," he said, as she stood up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That we can still be friends?" He looked up and into her eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Of course. I'm real sorry to do this to you. I have feelings for Skittery, and it's not fair to you that I keep going like this. Well, see you around." She turned and walked out the door, the bell ringing behind her.  
  
Lefty nodded. "See you around," he whispered. He shook his head. He couldn't get mad at Skittery. Skittery was one of his friends. He could move on. He sighed, ordered a chocolate shake, and stared out the glass door. He watched Ruse slip away into the darkness.  
  
_Angel, make my wish come true  
  
Let me be in heaven here on earth with you  
  
Angel, Angel_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Total disclaimer here. The song "Angel" belongs to Elvis or whoever wrote it. I know Elvis sang it. This is the first story in a series of song fics, all of which are set to Elvis songs. Hope you enjoy. Next up... well you'll see. Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Help Falling in Love

Sitting in her red and white Cadillac, Spat waited for Blink to get out of basketball practice. Her wheat blonde hair was down and falling into her gray eyes. Her freckles were noticeable on her nose and cheeks. She wore black capris and a white shirt, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She turned up her radio, which was playing her favorite Elvis song, "Can't Help Falling in Love".

A figure ran up to her car. The figure revealed herself to be a girl. It was Maverick. her long copper ponytail was swinging as she ran up. A huge smile was on her face, a tell-tale sign of some gossip. Her red skirt whipped around her legs. A red scarf was tied around her neck. Her black shirt fit her nicely. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. "Spat! Guess what!" she cried as she arrived at the car.

Spat motioned towards the passenger car door. Once Maverick was in, she turned down the radio. "What is it?"

"It's about Blink. He's got plans for you two tonight." Maverick sighed. "It sounds so swell."

"Plans? For what? It isn't anything special today. Believe me, I know. I would have remembered, and he wouldn't have," she joked.

"Well, now, I don't know. Snoddy told me that he said you two were going out to Sunset Park tonight. Gee whiz, it has to be important then."

Spat bit her lip, keeping back a grin. Sure, her and Blink have been to Sunset Park before, but if Blink told Snoddy and Snoddy told Maverick then it had to be important. She nodded, trying not to yell in happiness. And Lord knows she would have.

"Here comes Blink. Don't let on that you know, okay? Goodbye," Maverick said as she got out of the car. She waved to Blink as she passed him.

Blink, who had blonde hair, waved back. His brown leather patch was over his left eye, but his right eye was a crystal blue. He was the model athlete, so it was no wonder he was the captain of the basketball team for Centerville High School. He slipped into the car, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Spat turned the radio back up. "Do you want to go straight home or go get a malt?"

"How about a banana split? Then you can take me home," he replied.

"You read my mind. I've been craving a banana split all day." She drove out of the school parking lot.

Wise men say only fools rush in 

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Now, after full stomachs of dinner and a banana split, the couple was parked in Spat's car, with Blink behind the driver's seat. The radio was playing lowly as they made out. After all, Sunset Park was the popular make-out spot in Centerville.

Spat, all evening, was wondering what Blink had to say or why there were really there. She broke away from the kiss and smiled. "So, how's the team?" she asked.

Blink laughed. "Never better. We're on our way to championships."

"That's good. It'll be neat to go to championships again."

"Spat, listen. We need to talk."

Spat held back a grin. "About what?"

"I need to tell you something. Something important."

Spat nodded, looking into his eye. Since he only had one to look into.

"Spat, Samantha, this is really hard for me to say. I, Blink, love you," he gushed out.

Spat's eyes grew wide, and her lips turned up into a full fledged grin. "You do?" she shrieked happily. "You do! Oh, Blink, I love you too! I knew there was something important if you brought me up here."

"You knew?"

Spat nodded. "You told Snoddy. Snoddy told Mav. Mav told me. But I never would have guessed you were going to tell me that!" She kissed him again.

Like a river flows surely to the sea 

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

"He told her that he loves her? How romantic," Aki sighed. A blue headband held back her light brown hair out of her blue-gray eyes. Her white tank top was under her blue cardigan, which went well with her blue skirt. Her black cat-eye glasses were sliding down her nose again, so she pushed them back up. She was standing with Lefty, Illusion, and Bumlets.

Illusion nodded, smiling dreamily. "Isn't it though? I think it's just perfectly swell." Her black skirt and blue shirt brought out her blue eyes well. Her semi-dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a bun, with a blue scarf tied around it.

The girls continued their talk, as the boys struck up their own conversation. "Blink doesn't know what he started," Bumlets joked. His black hair was slicked back out of his dark eyes. He wore his red letterman sweater of his light blue shirt. He wore brown pants to top off his outfit.

Lefty chuckled. "I know what you mean. We're going to have to have a talk with Blink. What do you say, Bums?" His light colored hair was also slicked back. His blue eyes were filled with laughter. He wore his usual white shirt and black pants, with his letterman sweater swung over his shoulder.

Bums nodded. "We sure do."

The girls stopped talking and rolled their eyes. "Well, I think you two could learn from him. At least he's romantic," Aki teased.

Illusion giggled. "Come on, Bums. Let's go for a malt." The two walked away to Frosty's, the Centerville's local ice cream shop.

Aki smiled at Lefty, who smiled back. "So, Lef, how are you doing?"

"I'm swell. And yourself?"

Aki nodded. "I'm good." Aki looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "Oh, I need to get home. Mom will have dinner ready soon."

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

Aki smiled again. "I'd like that." She shivered slightly, but just enough for Lefty to notice and put his letterman sweater over her shoulders. "Thanks." The two walked towards Aki's house, chatting along the way.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

Spat and Blink were sitting in "their" booth at Frosty's. The called it "their" booth because that's where they always sat whenever they came to Frosty's. They were sharing a strawberry shake. One glass, two straws.

A waitress brought their usual order. Two side orders of fries. The stopped drinking the shake and dug into their fries. Blink squirted ketchup over his, while Spat sprinkled her fries with salt. "So, Blink, who do you play Friday?" Spat asked, before eating a fry.

"Middleton. They're a good team, you know. It'll be tough to beat a team like that." Blink shoved a couple fries in his mouth.

The bell over the door to Frosty's rang, letting the occupants of the ice cream shop know that a new couple walked in. Firefly and Race wandered over to Blink and Spat. "Hey, you two. Mind if we join you?" Firefly asked.

"No, go ahead," Spat answered.

Race, who was the team manager for Centerville High School's basketball team, sat down next to Blink. His black hair was slicked back, showing off his brown eyes. He was wearing a letterman sweater over a white shirt. He also wore brown pants.

Firefly, who was in her favorite outfit of black capris and a red shirt, sat down next to Spat. So her short brown hair wouldn't fall into her light blue eyes, it was tied back with a red scarf at the nape of her neck. She stole a fry from Spat and dipped it into Blink's ketchup.

Spat glared at her, only to break into a grin a second later. "What are you two up to?"

Fly shook her head, as Race ordered them some fries of their own. "Nothing really. We just took a walk around downtown. What about you two?"

"Just drinking a strawberry shake and eating fries. Nothing too exciting," Blink replied. Then he and Race started up on basketball.

Spat shook her head. "There's one reason why I'll be glad when basketball is over. No more talk about championships."

Fly nodded. "I know what you mean. I hardly see that bum there while basketball is still in season. And that seems to be the only thing he talks about now." She rolled her eyes. "It's tough dating athletes."

The waitress brought over Fly and Race's fries. Race picked one up, took a bite, and tossed the other half at Fly.

Fly glanced at him dumbfounded. Then she threw a fry back at him. Race had begun a full out fry war, and Fly was not about to back down from it.

Blink shook his head. He took Spat's hand and continued to eat his fries.

Take my hand, take my whole life too 

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_


End file.
